Dirty little secrets
by Mimi-Cherrylicious
Summary: Two rich students get into some really serious trouble after a murder. They start getting strange messages, letters, sms's and many more as they get deeper into the mess. And the only way to not get in jail is to lie, lie almost everyone.


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Alice'sPOV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up as my phone rang beside me. I rolled in my bed and groaned, thinking the ringing will stop and it did, but just for a minute or two and then started again. I got angry at it and grabbed my phone and hang up "Yes?!"

"Dude! Move your god damn lazy ass from bed! we're going to be late, we have just fifteen more minutes!" I heard my friend yelled over my phone as she hung off. I threw my blancket away and saw that it was 7:15. "MICHELLE!" I screamed till the top of my lungs and I rushed to my wardrobe which was as big as two rooms combined. I ran inside, getting my pijamas off and trowing clothes here and there just to find something which I like. In the end I came out with a blue tanktop, white skirt with black stripes and white hightheels. I brushed my long, straight raven hair as I slung my white Gucci bag over my shoulder and grabbed my phone running down on the stairs, making my way to the living room. My sister dropped her spoon, letting her cereal a bit away and looking nervous at me,her dark brown hair bangs covering a bit her eyes. "I'm late because of you! Why didn't you woke me up?!" I yelled, stomping my legs.

"Well...I was to busy with ..dressing?" She said with a slight smile appearing on her face.

"Just move your as in the damn car!" I puckered my lips, stomping to the little glass table near the front door, getting the keys for my car and running outside.

"Geez! Finally! I thought you died or got lost in your wardrobe" My blonde friend mocked me. She was in her own black Bmw m6 waiting for me.

"Oh shut up your mouth Marina" I hissed as I walked to my black Mercedes clk cabrio. I got the keys in and waited for my sister to come in the car, as she ran in the car and jumped in the front seat beside me, staying silent. Me and Marina were one of the richest family's in the city. Marina's mom was a lawyer, her father was holding a bank, and a car dealer, plus her parents were the sponsoring our high school. And my parents..well my mom is a doctor

"tch tch, grumpy as fuck...as..always" She shoved a lollipop in her mouth, starting her car, and driving to our high school, as I got after her. My sister was blabbing on her phone with some of her friends in the time I drived. As we got in school, we parked and I ran to the school doors, my sister sauntered off, and Marina was moving slowly as a friggin turtle. She hated school and ditched most of the time.

"Hey! Beautiful!" I heard my boyfriend's voice, as I siwrled around to see him. He ran up to me, wrapping his hands tightly around me as I pecked his lips.

"Heyoo Scott" I giggled when a big smile appeared on my face.

We had a little make out session and then we headed in school, to our lockers. Marina was now eating some white chocolate, with a blank look on her face, as she walked beside me. Scott was beside me, with a hand on my waist, making me stay close to him.

"So our first class...hmm is English, got it Mimi?" I said, my eyes locked on the blonde girl, which was nomming on her chocolate.

"Yea yea with that shitty teacher which loves me" She ate the last piece of chocolate and walked to her locker which was near mine, opening it and getting out her black book with white big letters which read "Mimi". She grabbed it and walked to the hall "C'mon move your ass princess Alice" She called over her shoulder.

"Coming!" I called, giving a kiss to Scott as we said goodbye to each other, I ran after my friend.

Marina opened the door of the room and walked, walking pass the teacher silent and making her way to the last desk on the right row, trowing her notebook on the desk and hopping on the right chair with a sheepish look on her face.

"Morning..." I muttered as I forced a smile and walked near my friend, sitting near her and letting my notebook on the desk, giving the room a quick look, seeing few new faces.

The teacher cleared her throat, and gave some of the kids a disdainful glance. "So for those who doesn't know, my name is Vanderligen, and don't call me Vandy" She turned her look to Marina, glaring at her, as the others snickered.

"It's a nice nickname!" Marina said with a laugh.

I snickered beside her, opening my notebook looking all bored.

"Miss Smith..out! now!" the Vandy pointed to the door with her index finger.

"what? for what?! gah! whatever" Marina grabbed her phone and walked to the door, careless as always.

"Oh a new record, getting kicked out from class from the first hour" I heard Jesica's voice few desks in front of me. She was one of the most popular girls in school, of course she was was just like from some movie, like those stupid, greedy, selfish blonde bitches. Oh yes, she is blonde too, well not natural blonde but still.

The the Vandy's eyes met mine "do you have something to say miss Green?"

"Erm..no." I said with a snort.

"Good girl" a smile crossed on her face but was washed away as Marina slammed the door closed, nearly braking it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Marina's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I walked down on the hall, trying to find wifi and get in internet. "Wifi, wifi, damn it why can't i get fucking wifi! ugh" I murmured, as I bumped into some one, almost falling down but I grabbed onto the person's shirt, gripping on it. I felt a strong hand on my waist, which held me not to fall. I felt the hard aftershave's sent hit me. "Watch where you walk damn it!" I hissed and pushed myself away. "Ugh..whatever" the person said with a growl. It was a guy voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Alice'sPOV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The door got slammed against the wall, almost braking, dust getting up as my eyes catched a guy figure standing on the door. He was tall for sure, he was wearing dark jeans, a blue shirt and a black sweatshirt with a hood on his head which he just got off. He had blonde hair and for what I could see, sky blue eyes. "Sorry for being late" he said with a yawn. I have to admit that guy sure was attractive.

The Vandy swirled around, turning her look at him, her eyes going over him, just like she was scanning him "Hmm...late..careless..I guess..Dean Smith?"

"Erm..yea" he moved a hand on his hair, brushing his silky blonde hair, making most of the girls drool and squeal.

"wait...SMITH?!" I thought for myself, my eyes widen up a bit, the other in the class started snickering, whispering and gossiping.

"Smith? Is he ...Marina's lost brother or something?" "oh my gosh are they married?" "gosh he's like Marina's male version" "omg they are soo alike" " maybe they are married? haha!". Everyone were talking about the guy, before the Vandy slammed her palm against her desk and yelling for silence.

"Go to your seat, right now! and..Miss Green?" Her eyes met mine again.

"what?" I said with a snort thinking that she's going to scoff me for something, as Dean made his way, sitting on the empty desk beside me, with a blank look. Gosh that guy seriously seemed as Marina's male version .

"Go and tell to miss Smith to get back in class" She turned to the desk, writing something on it as I nodded and got up, walking to the door. I popped my head out, trying to ignore all those gossips and stuff about the new boy and my friend, as I saw her on the hall, sitting on the ground and playing on her phone "Marina! psst! come back in class" I smiled at her and got back, making my way back to my chair and sitting.

"Who is this other girl everyone is talking about, and even...matching me with?" I heard a deep and hot voice near me. I turned to look who it was and it was Dean. His sky blue eyes were a bit sparkling from the sun rays, he had his sweatshitt gotten off by this time and I could see the muscles on his hands, gosh that guy was hot.

"We-" I got cut off by the door slamming against the wall again.

"Gosh you're gonna brake the door today!" I heard Jesica yell and flip her hair, like a stupid little bitch she was.

"Yees?" Marina looked at the teacher, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Smith! how much times do I have to tell you...carefull with the door!" The Vandy hissed at the blonde girl.

"Aww cmon Vandy, It's not broken..see, see!" She smiled wide, moving her hands up and down, showing the door. Everyone started laughing which got on the Vandy's nerves.

"Well..her" I answered to Dean's question with a laugh.

"Uhh...wait..that's the girl which bumped in me" He said with a chuckle.

"Shut up all of you!" Mrs Vanderligen turned to the class. "Do you want to get outside again, and get detention from the first day, like last year Smith?!" she puckered her lips, glaring at the blonde girl and using a cold tone.

"Jeez jeez, calm down Vandy..." Marina said with a snort, crossing her arms over her chest.

"To your seat, now. Or you're getting detention from the first day girly!" The Vandy said coldly, with such anger in her eyes, which made even me shiver, and not just me, well..except Marina.

"Ugh whatever" Marina walked inside, slamming the door closed which caused few giggles in the class, as she walked to me, hopping on her chair and groaning "I prefer staying outside dude"

"Haha well you can stay outside, but you're getting dettention as a bonus" I continued drawing random stuff in my notebook.

"The sad truth." She layed her right shoulder on my left one. Everyone was still talking about the Smith thing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Marina'sPOV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

"What the fuck?" I thought, as I heard most of the kids in the class, talking about my...lost brother? my husband? my male version? the hell is happening here?!

"Hey! who the fuck is my..erm husband, male version and...lost brother?" My eyes twitched, as I asked Alice.

"I think it's me.." now that was a familair voice, the same one as in the guy in the hall. I glanced at where I heard my answer, to see a blonde guy, with sky blue eyes. Damn it, he was hot for sure, I gazed at him for few minutes, not replying, his eyes were locked at mine which made me blush a bit.

"U-uh..aren't you the guy...which I met in the hall, few minutes ago?" I answered fast, cause if I continued gazing at him like that, I was going to start drooling for sure, and oh hell no we don't want that.

"Yea, the same. And you're my...wife which bumped in me, not saying thank you for helping you, so you didn't fall" A smirk crossed his lips as he mentioned the word "wife".

"W-wife?! apff! dream that! Just cause you have the same last name as mine doesn't make me your wife" I rolled my eyes at him and puffed my cheeks annoyed.

"You still didn't told me thank you..wifey" He said with a chuckle, for sure he enjoyed making me angry from what I could see.

Alice snickered beside me and coughed "What a nice couple we have here, so sad Marina..you didn't invited me to your wedding" She said with a laugh, trying to stop it as fast as she can.

"What wedding, you assbutt?" I blushed and groaned while turning to Dean, waving my index finger at him "Stop calling me wifey you dumbass, we just met."

"Indeed, you're not his wife, such a nice guy won't marry a pathetic idiot like you" I heard Jesica's arrogant voice, her lips curving into a smirk.

"Yea yeah, calm your tits, Smith" He said a little bored to me. "Uhh..and who the heck are you?" Dean turned his attention to the stupid whore, and of what I could see, his eyes stopped at her boobs. She was wearing a shirt with a big decolletage.

"Oh I'm Jesica" She smiled at him, giving him a playfull wink.

I sighed in relief seeing that she got his attention, so he didn't annoy me anymore as I moved my hands on my desk, and layed my head on them, trying to fall asleep. Alice was mumbling some song beside me, making me more sleepy for sure, and drawing random shit in her notebook as usual. Soon enough I started falling asleep, before I felt something hitting my head and falling on my desk. I groaned and pulled up my face, seeing little papers. I started opening them, sleepy "Girly wake up" ," You woke up?", "Give me your number sweety", "I'm bored, entertain me". "The fuck?" I murmured and glanced at Dean, he was looking at me bored, and waved his hand. "Why the heck are you trowing papers at me?" I asked annoyed, trowing back the papers at him.

"Cause I'm bored and you're supposed to entertain me if you are my so called wife" He threw them back at me with a cocky smirk on his face. So soon enough it was a paper war between us, both of us were acting like little kids.

"You idiots! stop it already" I heard Alice groan beside me.

"Oh shut up greeny!" We both said at the same time, which made us stare for a moment while Alice smirked "gosh you're perfect for each other"

"Oh shut up, he's an idiot" I said quickly.

"Shut up al-" The bell rang before the Vandy finished her sentences. We got out, as I ran to my locker, pulling Alice beside me as we talked about Dean and gosiping as usual. The other hours went well, far more better than the first one, and there it came lunch time. Alice got coffee and chips and I got just hot chocolate. We saw Alice on a bench, surrounded by girls, and few guys, one of them was Dean. We walked pass them, she was talking some crap about herself, as the boys were looking at her boobs. I stopped near one of the girls and looked at the blonde idiotic girl in front of me "Oh my Jesica! Are those the new implants? Oh my gosh, how much did you payed for them? I bet a lot cause they are big" I smirked and mocked her as Alice bursted in laughing near me. The guys chuckling and the girls asking if it's true.

"What?! oh are you jealous that I have big boobs?" She smirked at me, opening her shirt a little more.

"Aw c'mon girl, I saw you few days ago, getting out from a hospital and your boobs were far more smaller a month ago. But I see that you're jealous" I grinned as I opened my shirt, making the guy's eyes land on me, or more correctly on my chest. "You are just jealous that these are naturally big" I moved my hands on my boobs, groping them a bit, as the guys drooled. Alice shook her head at me.

"Ugh!" Jesica blushed insanely from embarrassment, and walked away with few girls behind her. The other were laughing and talking about implants while I walked away proud, and well avoiding the guys which were staring at my chest.

"That was funny" Alice said with a laugh "but does she really have implants?"

"yep" I laughed as I drank from my hot chocolate.

"Anyway, I heard that Dean likes you" She looked at me closely, waiting for my reaction, and for a min I thought that she knew how I'm going to react.

I started coughing when I heard what she said "w-what?" I looked at her, trying to stop coughing.

"You heard me good, oh and you know my birthday is tomorrow, did you invited people how you promised?" She looked at me for a minute and then continued texting her boyfriend, just like usual.

"Yep and don't worry I didn't invited much people" I smiled in return. "And I'm going to call the other later"

After we got in class we got lectured of what we have to do and not. Ten more minutes passed with solving stupid math problems, well not for me, I sucked at maths, Alice was few desks away from me and couldn't help me, and the other person which I knew who was good at maths was Dean...who was in front of me. I groaned exhousted of trying to solve a problem and layed my face on my desk "this is stupid...I'm stupid." I complained a couple of minutes and I bet that Dean got annoyed and tired of listening me cause he swung a bit, looking at me "Gah woman, do you need help?" He narrowed eyes at me.

"Pff, what do you know about maths?" I lifted my eyes to meet his and frowned.

"Clearly more than you, so shut up and let me help" He rolled my notebook a bit, so he can see too, and started explaining me as I was an idiot. The hour passed fast and for a surprise I actually understood everything which he told me, and his stupid flirty jokes too.

"Well the teacher is done for today" He said with a smile, damn he looked so nice with that smile, it wouldn't kill him if he smiled more. I could of liked another hour of maths, but with an exception, just if he was going to be my teacher again.

"Pfff yea teeacher " I said and walked pass him, ruffling his hair on my way to the door.

"'Oi, what was that for? I'm not a kid." Dean arranged his hair and grabbed his so called "notebook" which was a paper, as he made his way to the door too.

"Yes you are a kid" I stuck my tongue out at him and waved my hand, while running outside and yakning Alice after me.

"I see you two are getting closer, huh?" She said while punching me with her shoulder lightly and snickering.

"Oh shut it Alice, he haves many other girls after him, I bet he doesn't like me, not that I care" I lied her and myself, cause I think I already got a crush on that guy, well who wouldn't, he was smart, hot, flirty and all you can ask for.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Alice'sPOV~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The last hours passed well, I stayed one more hour with Scott in school, watching him playing while Marina was inviting people to my B-day party tomorrow, and no way I had forgotten to invite the new boy. After a couple of hours I finally made her admit that she likes me, then I had to help her find his twitter and facebook, and there it went her stalking mode. And the other part of the day we spend in the mall, while I was trying to pick some clothes for the party, tomorrow night, and my friend was spending her money for jewery, games and mangas.


End file.
